


Letters

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Letters, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Regret, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: Anger: dissipatesFights: staysHappiness: dissipatesWords: stayLove: dissipatesMemories: stayPersons: dissipatesor where the Avengers Team broke Tony´s heart, both figuratively and literal.And they all have to live with that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is been in my head ever since the CA:CW  
> but guess who saw it again.  
> this first part is only what happens, I´m also really sick so I don´t really know what I write already or what I wrote.
> 
> I really hope that you like it, the next chapter will be the letters and things that Tony leave for his friend. 
> 
> english is not my first language so, please tell me any mistakes you see :)

Tony does not remember how he comes here.  

He tried to remember things but he got distracted by a smell and a sound, he finally looked around and he´s on a hill with a with a lovely breeze. He walks for a while and comes face to face with a sight that brought a huge smile to his face. 

A beautiful beach, smell of salt and the sounds of waves, he knows exactly where he is, Italy.  

 _He  remembers_ _that day clearly, is one of (if not the only) nicest_ _memories he has of Howard, he was six and_ _Howard_ _brought him and his mother to_ _Italy for the holidays, he had the best time in his life, he had n_ _ever_ _been at a_ _beach_ _at_ _that point in his life. Howard holds his hand as he walked him to the water, they laugh, they played and Tony picked up little shells and wanted to take them back to show his mother and she told him._  

 _"now, bambino" his mother place a soft hand on his face "did you asked the ocean if you could take them?"_  

 _"no....?"_  

 _"you don´t want him to be angry at you, right?"_  

_After that he dropped them back, he doesn’t know how to talk to the sea. One stuck to his little chubby toe, he picked it up and smile to his mother, she only laughs and nods._

_That day was the best day if his life, that’s why he hated Howard so much because he loved the old Howard and he wanted him to come back._  

 

The first he noticed was a huge umbrella over a nice picnic blanket. Then, when he walked towards the setting, he heard a girl´s laugh, when he finally sees' who´s is in the picnic he almost passed out. 

In front of him was a woman sitting next to a man, a very familiar man. and the girl, no older than 10, was playing with some shells on the blanket. 

"Yinsen" 

The man rises up and hugs him with all he has, and Tony doesn't hesitate to return the hug. 

"I told you I was better here," Yinsen says referring to his family. "you indeed didn´t waste your life"  

"where I´m?" Tony asked once this whole thing sinks in. 

"the afterlife" Yinsen answers him and they start walking "if you did good in your life, you come here, some called it heaven or well.... depends"  

"no, that´s impossible..." 

"Tony," a woman´s voice says, a voice he thought that he would never hear again "you did well in life, and you can´t deny it" 

His mother, looked as beautiful as he remembers, she looked younger though.  

"ohhh, Bambino" she walked towards him and clean the tears from his face "the world was really tough on you, but now you´re here and everything is going to be okay"  

"wait, I´m dying? I can´t, I have so much work to do" 

"no, Tony, you can´t... you can´t control this" 

"but, the .....the accords, the team the world, Rhodey and Pepper, everyone" he almost said the name of a certain soldier. 

"Ohh Antonio" his mother hugged him, "everything is going to be ok" 

"but......but I can´t die, what happened?"  

"your heart son," Howard said, "a heart attack"   

"you have to be kidding me"  

But he looked around, his best memory, his mother, Yinsen, his father, and more people appeared, Peggy and Jarvis. Everyone. 

All those people were hugging him, and he was wanted, he smiles and left a sigh to go. He feels that there´s nothing holding him back. He will miss everyone, even if he knows that the Avengers probably hate him, and probably Steve does too, he then remembers the cold, and white and the pain, he wishes he could speak to his team one last time but he has to let go. And he does. 

****************** 

Pepper and Rhodey hugged each other, both of them were sobbing. 

When Vision told him where he found Tony they couldn't´ believe it.  

And know, they were here, in the hospital crying, their best friend was dead, the doctors tried to bring him back, but no. 

The arc reactor had serious damage, and his heart, after the apparently battle he went thru, just stopped. 

The two friends know what happens.  

The Avengers broke Tony´s heart, both figurative and little. 

They hated the "team" that took everything from their friend. 

They hated the letters that they know that exist, and they hated that they will come back because they know that Tony love them too much and he would want them at his funeral because they know that Tony will always forgive everyone. 

So, with her heart on her hands, Pepper hopped to a jet and went to Wakanda. 

The video of that Hydra base on Siberia show them what happened, and they couldn't believe it.  

When she arrives in Wakanda, she enjoys the pain in the eyes of the king when she told him, and she will certainly enjoy when she told the "team". 

They need to know what they are responsible for, all this time they have been living in a perfect world, where there were no consequences. 


	2. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so so so sorry for not updating this in a long time, is just that I was really sick (with fever and all that) and I couldn't write anything (my mind couldn't focus and I was really confused all the time) and the next week after that I started school and I didn´t have any time.  
>  I´m actually planning on editing the 1 chapter.  
> something good is that I already have everything in my mind, I just have to write it down so it shouldn´t take me a lot of time to update.  
>  with this, I also published Natasha's letter.   
> I REALLY HOPE YOU´LL LIKE IT : )

The news hit all the Avengers the same way

They couldn't believe it at first.

This.... this is just another joke from Tony, an unfunny joke trying to make them feel bad but at any moment Tony would jump to the room with a smirk and told them that it was just a joke.

He will appear and smile at them with that smile of his all full of fondness and mischief. 

He will walk in with one of his expensive suits, he will shake Sam´s hand, pat Clint´s shoulder and stand in front of Steve, Steve will hold his hands and look at him like a puppy that knows that he peed on the floor, and then Tony will brush Steve´s cheek with his thumb and bring his face down to kiss him, and with that kiss Steve would know that he forgives him. 

They will say their respective apologies; 

Clint will tell him that he never, and never will mean all those things he told him in the RAFT, that he was just angry at the situation he was currently in. 

Nat will hug him and smile, Tony will tell her that he knows that she will always be at his side, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Because she will  _always_ be on his side.

Steve will tell him he´s sorry for the rests of their lives, every single day.

Sam will try to help him like he has helped all those veterans, although Tony isn´t like them, he never had the training. He isn't supposed to be going thru this.

Wanda will go back and help Tony with his night terrors like she sometimes does because many were her fault. Contrary to popular belief she doesn´t hate Tony, they just started with the wrong way.

But no.

They all watch the video of Siberia and with tears forming on Sam´s eyes and already falling from Natasha´s they all see how after Steve gives Tony the last hit and left Tony just lays there, start having what looked like chest pain, finds a way out of the Iron Man suit but not shortly after collapses, his heart on his hand.

Steve feels …. numb, he doesn't even feel when Clint punch him right in the face. He doesn't hear Pepper explaining everything, how they will all be able to go back to the funeral, Tony would have like that.

"he loved you, he loved all of you," Pepper says "if it was up to me you would be already rotting in jail, but he saw all of you like his family, he would want you there" 

******

The day they arrived was the day of the funeral, so they were already ready, dress all in black. 

It was a simple ceremony, only a couple of people.

There it was Rhodeys and Pepper both at the front and crying for the loss of their friend, there was also a woman that he didn´t recognize next to a boy with brown hair, the boy no older than 16, by the voice Steve knew it was the spider kid. Next, to the kid, Tony´s old bodyguard was standing tall, his hand on the kid´s shoulders and his eyes were red for all the crying.

Surprisingly on the front row, at the other side of Rhodey was Sharon Carter, what was she doing here? 

Sharon was actually sobbing during the whole ceremony.

Thor was next to all of them, he was happy to see him, although the god that they know was nowhere to be found, Thor was standing still, almost too still, quiet tears on his eyes. A clear sadness in all his body language, the day was cloudy with some soft rain.

Pepper, Rhodey, and Thor all three of them give some words, but Steve wasn´t listening, his attention firmly on the picture surrender by white flowers. 

Tony, his beautiful genius that he let down in the worst way possible. In the picture, Tony was smiling big and real, radiant as always. His big and rich chocolate color eyes show that he was actually happy at the moment of the picture, Steve sob some more at the thought that he will never see those eyes again. 

The funeral finish with Thor saying that the not only this world but the whole nine realms have lost a great soul and it will be mound forever but Tony was now in the Valhalla, where Thor can´t wait to fight side by side with Tony again.

He raised his hand and strong wind stroke the whole place, Tony will be remembered greatly by the Asgardians.

The rouge didn’t get the chance to say some words, and they didn´t complain about it, they knew they lost the right.

"you´ll be staying at the tower, like before," Pepper told them and then turn on her heels and walk away.

Thor doesn´t even say goodbye, they saw him reading a paper after what looked like he finished he turn his head to look at them, the anger didn’t make itself hide. The god clenches his fists but did nothing else, he just raises his hammer and disappears.

What was left of the Avengers took a cab back to the tower?

When they arrived they weren´t in the mood for being together, they needed to think, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me what you think of this, some constructive criticism is also welcome (just don´t be rude, please)


	3. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you´ll like it, here it is the first letter

When she enters her room Natasha notice two things: 

 A letter on her pillow and, in her closet, there were hanging a coat cover. 

But first, she went into the bathroom to wash her face and change into something more confrontable. 

She sits in her old bed, oh how she missed it, how she missed this tower, the tower where they become a team, a family or so they all thought. 

She opens the letter and immediately recognizes Tony´s handwriting. 

 _N_ _at._  

Well _,_ _apparently,_ _I'm_ _dead and I_ _yeah,_ _I know "_ _how sad", but_ _I'm_ _writing this because there is something I want you to know and you´re reading this which_ _means_ _I_ _never had the time or the_ _opportunity_ _to tell you, and giving all the feeling is already set by you to know, my death I will proceed to tell you (sorry,_ _I'm_ _already_ _rambling_ _)_  

 _N_ _at, please after all this sad event that my death will bring it´ll be okay for you to go, not forever but for the time you need to rediscover_ _yourself._  

 _Y_ _ou were taken and_ _trained at a very young age to be the_ _perfect_ _spy, they took that away from you Nat, they took away your "you"._  

 _N_ _atasha, Natalie, Natalia. I don´t really think you are neither of those people, I just know that you still are that young girl that only wanted to be a ballerina._  

 _(yeah you_ _should_ _have asked JARVIS to erased the videos of your nights in the gym,_ _though_ _, you_ _really can dance)._  

 _with this letter, there_ _should_ _be a_ _brand-new_ _credit card_ _(don´t worry, is special, you will not be found until you want to be found)_ _._  

 _I_ _really hope you decide to do this, you need some t_ _ime_ _for yourself, and I also hope you remember me and remember that I love you and_ _that_ _I_ _will always be with_ _yo_ _..._  

Tears drenched the paper, Natasha clench the letter to her chest. 

She, with all her heart, hoped that she could give Tony one last hug, she doesn't know when he wrote this, probably before all this accords shit started, she doesn't want to let go of this last thing that the genius gives her, she didn´t want to let go of this last moment.  

"Miss Romanoff" that was FRIDAY, talking in a more human way that many actual persons "I´m sure that Sir would have like you to open his second gift"  

She looked up and remember the coat cover on her closet door, she walks towards it. 

Apparently, there were two of them and she smiles at the generosity that Tony always had, for him one present is never enough. 

She opens the first one and grinds even more at the sight of a long, gorgeous, black dress, it had a heart shape neckline and short and sublet sleeves.  

although it was black, the bling in it didn’t make it boring but at the same time the bling, although it was all over the dress, didn't make it too distracting or flamboyant, it was perfect for the theater. To be more precise it was perfect for an elegant and quiet ballet performance in the theater. 

And on the dress one ticket was clipped to it, it was a ballet presentation at a theater, "Swan Lake" her favorite. He noticed that he always noticed the small things, things like her favorite ballet. 

She carefully places the dress on her bed and move to the next cover, when she opens it, she almost fell to her knees 

In the inside, she saw the most beautiful thing she could have ever imagine. 

It was a white tutu dress, with feather-like shapes on the chest, the shapes had little gems and some actual feathers, the skirt was all pure white and simple, just decorated with some feathers with gems on the top of each one. 

This dress has been her childhood dream, the dream of a girl that wanted to be a prima ballerina.  

She held her hand to touch it, the fabric is oh so soft, and by the box that was at her feet Tony have got her a whole outfit. 

Like the other dress, the tutu had a paper clipped to it:  

 _J_ _ust go and dance, Nat._  

 _P.S._ _I have heard that the_ _co_ _i_ _ncidently_ _all the important ballet companies of the world so happen to open a spot for a new talent._  

 _(_ _yeah,_ _I may have sent a letter of_ _recommendation_ _to all those companies, but don’t worry I never say who you were)_  

"so, what do you think?" FRIDAY talked again  

"I love it, thanks...." Natasha couldn´t hold her tears, well, this time were tears of joy. 

"what are you wait for, go on then"  

Natasha laughs at how much mother-ly FRIDAY sound at that moment. She just nods and picked up the dress and the box. 

Natasha looks at herself in the mirror and she loves what she sees. She finally looked like a балерина. From the head, with that beautiful headpiece, to toe with the pearly white slippers and tighs, the dress was just perfect and she loves it.  

As tough as the Black Widow seems, Natasha had never been braved enough to buy herself an actual tutu, and then she grew up and that childish dream slowly was turned off, like an imaginary friend or believing in the tooth fairy it was left in the back of her mind. But that tiny glimmer of that old dream. 

And she knew that Tony was right, she has lost herself (she doesn't even know if she ever knew her actual self), along the way she lost sight of that girl. 

She starts turning and jumping, right there in her room and then FRIDAY just start playing some piano music. 

"is him, isn´t it?" Nat knows that when she forgot to tell JARVIS to erased that night at the gym, Tony also forgot to erase his own night without sleep. 

"indeed. Miss Romanoff"  

The piano was slow but somehow full of life and opportunities for Natasha to do some jumps and complicated moves. 

She lost herself on the music and the dancing for about half an hour. 

"miss, may I remain you the time your ticket says?" 

Nat check the ticket and indeed, the presentation is that night and in about an hour "thanks, FRI, I wouldn't like to miss it"  

Nat change and got ready, the dress was just her style. 

When she arrives she just searched for her seat, 39 E, she notices that the sit at her right was empty, which was odd, this place was always the first to get taken. But she just shrugs her shoulders and prepares to enjoy the sound of the musicians preparing for the performance. 

Right when the light turned down the curtain open. 

"sorry, sorry, I just need... thank you, sorry I'm almost there sorry" 

When she heard the voice that she thought she heard, she couldn't believe it, she looks up as Bruce took the seat next to her. 

He just gives her a shy smile. 

"wha... " 

"so, I have this friend, and he, well" Bruce started while he scratches his head " I have told him that I really like a girl" 

"oh really?"  

"yeah, she´s from work, and she´s the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen" at that she only smiles. 

"she´s so beautiful in the inside but she doesn´t believe it"  

"well, I´m in a very similar situation, I have a friend formwork, he´s so smart and he may have some anger issues but I know he´s the most human in any room he steps in" Natasha whispered to not bother the other spectators 

"oh really? So, do you think that even thou I abandoned all my friends without any explication, her included? Do you think that she will say yes if I ask her out? My friend said that if I don´t "go for it" now I may lose my chance" 

"let's do something, if I ask my guy out, you will ask your girl out?"  

At that Bruce only smile and took Natasha´s hand on his "I have missed you" 

"me too" Natasha tighten her griped on their hands and place her head on Bruce´s shoulder and enjoy the ballet. 

Bruce releases the breath he was holding and repeats Tony´s words on his letter. 

 _L_ _et yourself to be happy, you are worthy of happiness. she´s worthy of happiness._

 _And you two make each other happy._  

 

 

 

 

 Nat´s tutu dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please, please tell me what you think about this, I really hope you like it.
> 
> I think next will be Clint´s letter.
> 
> some constructive criticism is welcome just don't be rude, please. : )

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapters are the letters ;)  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think, even criticism (only if you´re polite)  
> thanks  
> <3


End file.
